looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Talent
Monster Talent is the 5th episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot A new character, Gossamer, plays football by himself in his front yard as Daffy watches from his window, unpleased at what he witnesses. He shows disgust at seeing Gossamer play by himself, then proceeds to play a card game at a table by himself. Daffy makes a move, then pretends to be the other player, who surrenders and angrily flips the table. Afterwards, he shows Bugs a pair of 3-D glasses he stole from the movie theater, then wears them, only for Bugs to tell him that they only work at the movie theater. As Daffy pretends that the objects he sees are close to him, the door bell rings, and it is Witch Lezah, Gossamer's mother. While Bugs greets her, Daffy is surprised at her appearance, only to be disappointed when Bugs snatches Daffy's 3-D glasses. Witch Lezah asks Bugs if she can talk to him for a few moments. In the kitchen, Bugs and Witch Lezah chat as Daffy prepares a protein shake in the blender. Witch Lezah tells Bugs that Gossamer is having a hard time at school, because his classmates tease him by calling him a monster. She explains that Gossamer thinks he is too mature for her to talk to him or try helping him, which results in her help being useless. As she continues, Daffy starts the blender, pours some ingredients in, then restarts the blender. Bugs asks him why he is using the blender while he has a visitor, and Daffy claims that he's making a protein shake, which helps him maintain his body figure. Witch Lezah asks Bugs if he can be Gossamer's role model, but Daffy calls it off as a bad idea, claiming that the only person to help Gossamer is someone who is weird. As he drinks his protein shake, Witch Lezah gets the idea to have Daffy be Gossamer's friend. Daffy refuses to help, but Witch Lezah pulls out her wand and eerily claims she is "not always a nice witch", much to Daffy's horror. Daffy gives Gossamer a ride to school in his parade float, claiming that the only reason he is doing this is because he fears Witch Lezah's sourcery. Out of curiosity, Gossamer opens the glove compartment, but when Daffy tells him not to, he closes it and says he is sorry. Daffy calls Gossamer a weird kid, and Gossamer once again says he is sorry. Daffy notices that Gossamer says "sorry" a lot, then claims that school is like prison, and that he's been to both so he knows. While Gossamer leaves, he asks Daffy if he'll pick him up afterward, claiming that his mom told him that Daffy is a bum and mooches off Bugs. Daffy claims that it's because she is stupid, only to become scared and implore him not to tell her he said that. Gossamer runs and tries to greet the others, only for them to ignore him. One student puts a "kick me" sign on his back, and the other students kick him as they head to class. After witnessing this, Daffy asks him why he didn't defend himself against the others, and Gossamer replies it's because his mother told him never to use violence and that he doesn't know how to defend himself. Daffy states to Gossamer that he needs to go to "the school of hard knocks", much to Gossamer's puzzlement. At Pizzarriba, Speedy asks Bugs and Porky to try a pizza. After tasting it, Bugs utters out "I like it.", while Porky claims it's impressive. Speedy reveals it was frozen and claims he will release his frozen pizzas in grocery stores across the nation. As a camera crew sets up to prepare for commercial shooting, Speedy asks Bugs to participate in it, but Bugs turns it down repeatedly. Porky offers to be in it, but Speedy rejects, then continues asking Bugs to star in it, claiming he could use his so-called slogan, "I like it." Speedy calls it the perfect slogan, and Bugs considers. Daffy takes Gossamer to a gym, where several members are seen either boxing or jumping rope. Daffy has Gossamer practice boxing, but Gossamer is reluctant to fight. Daffy claims he can't back down, then starts fighting Gossamer, only to be repeatedly knocked out due to Gossamer's size, no matter how hard Daffy throws himself at him. As Gossamer worries about not making friends, Daffy points out that Gossamer still has the kick me sign on him, then removes it and finds out about the school talent show. Gossamer points out that he could join it, and Daffy asks him if he has any talents, but when Gossamer points out that he could sing, Daffy rejects the idea and tries to find something else Gossamer could do. Speedy and Porky begin acting for Speedy's commercial, but Speedy dislikes Porky's deliverance of the line "I like it", claiming he is too eager and needs to stifle the excitement. After another failed attempt at filming the commercial, Speedy fires Porky and hires Bugs, claiming he likes the way Bugs delivers the line. Speedy has Porky continuously move over until he is no longer visible on camera, and afterwards resumes filming. Meanwhile, Daffy and Gossamer practice dancing, but Gossamer repeatedly bungles the routine. Gossamer once again suggests singing in the talent show, only for Daffy to reject it and claim it will make him look lame. Out of frustration, Daffy decides to take a break, but not before throwing himself at Gossamer once more and doing minimal impact upon him. At a dry cleaner, Bugs sees the commercial Speedy made on a nearby television. After seeing it, the clerk decides to give him his dry cleaning free of charge. While walking down the streets, Bugs attracts attention from many pedestrians asking him to say his line, much to his annoyance. Meanwhile at Bugs and Daffy's house, Daffy has Gossamer practice juggling flaming chainsaws, but Gossamer asks once again if he could just sing, only for Daffy to turn down the suggestion again. The flaming chainsaws create a large fire, which sets the house on fire while Daffy and Gossamer escape. Later, firefighters attempt to put out the fire, but when they encounter Bugs, they turn off the hoses and ask him to say his slogan. After Bugs shouts out his line in panic, they turn the water back on, and one of the firemen asks him if he could get a picture with him. At a bus depot, Daffy hands Gossamer an envelope, which contains a counterfeit passport, counterfeit currency, and a fake number in case of emergency. Daffy claims it is to help him start a new life, thinking Gossamer does not have any talent. Gossamer insists on going to the talent show and not running away, and at school, where the talent show is about to start, Bugs walks in and attracts more unwanted attention. Backstage, Daffy holds a vacant glass tank and tells Gossamer to do something involving scorpions, which are supposed to be in the empty tank. After a contestant takes her turn, Gossamer is next on stage, and he sticks to his true talent: singing. Initially, one one applauds, but when Bugs chants his slogan and slowly claps, the crowd begins cheering loudly. After the talent show, Gossamer is getting along well with his peers, and Bugs asks Daffy why he is holding an empty glass tank. Daffy reveals that it's a scorpion tank, but Bugs points out that there aren't any scorpions in it as kids begin running around screaming. When one student claims something bit her, Daffy gives Bugs the tank and darts off. Later, Gossamer and Daffy watch a video of Daffy, when he was younger, singing for a talent show. Gossamer gets suspicious and asks Daffy if that is the reason he didn't want him to sing at the talent show while Daffy is rather embarrassed by the old footage. Cast Andrew, Maya and Granny appeared in this episode, but had no lines. Quotes *'Daffy': (after seeing Witch Lezah) Whoa! (Bugs removes the 3D glasses) Ugh, back to 2D. What a bummer. *'Daffy': The only person who can help a weirdo like Gossamer is another weirdo. Witch Lezah: That's a great idea. You can take him to school tomorrow. Daffy: What? No. Find another weirdo. No one helped me out when I was a kid, so I'm not helping him out. Witch Lezah: You know, I'm not always a nice witch. (Daffy is shown getting scared) *'Daffy': School is like prison, and I should know. I've been to both. You do your time, and you get out, and if you're lucky, you'll grow up to be as mature and well-adjusted as I am. (stops suddenly, and yells out the window) Ah, come on! (to a bus that is unloading kids) Move it, lady! (honks horn) Just get out here. This mom's taking forever. (yells out the window again) I mean, how many kids do you have to have before you feel like you've got a family?! It's irresponsible! *'Gossamer': (to Daffy) My mom says that you're a bum and that you mooch off of Mr. Bunny. Daffy: Well, your mom is stupid. Don't tell her I said that! *'Daffy': (after being saved by Gossamer from the fire) You saved my life...I'd like to repay you...BY GIVING YOU ONE OF THESE! (fails to punch Gossamer and his fist deflates) It's like those protein shakes have made me weaker. *(Bugs drives up to his and Daffy's house to find it on fire) Bugs: My house! Fireman: Hey, it's the "I Like It" guy! *'Fireman:' Do you live here? (turns off the water) say it! Bugs: My house is burning down! Fireman: That's not the line. Bugs: Turn on the water! Fireman: No you remember! The little mouse goes "What do you think, sir?" and you say... Bugs: ... (frustrated) I LIKE IT!!! *'Firemen:' (laughing) Hey when you're done with that can we get a picture (Bugs grows irritated) *'Witch Lezah': That's my baby! *'Daffy': It's just as painful in 3D. Trivia *On its premiere night, this episode had 2.330 million viewers. *This is the first episode since Members Only to feature a Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner short. **This is its second appearance on The Looney Tunes Show *This is the first episode to not include a'' Merrie Melody.'' *This is the first appearance of Speedy Gonzales' Pizzarriba. Gallery Image:1303741840.jpg|Witch Lezah asks Bugs if he could watch over Gossamer like a "big brother" figure. Image:Episode51.png|Lezah says that Gossamer called her a witch... Image:Episode52.png|...and Daffy reminds her that she is a witch. Image:Episode53.png|Daffy adds a container of "weight gainer" into his protein shake. Image:Episode54.png|As Daffy puts on the blender again, Bugs asks if this is necessary. Image:Episode55.png|Daffy says that it helps maintain his body. Image:Episode56.png|Lezah says that Gossamer needs to make new friends. Image:I'm Not Always a Nice Witch.png|''"You know, I'm not always a nice witch."'' Image:651_11.jpg|Daffy drives Gossamer to school in his duck truck. Image:1303741827.jpg|Porky excited about being in the commercial. Image:Speedy Wanna Party with Bugs.png|Speedy enjoys how Bugs says "I Like It" better than Porky. Image:651_17.jpg|Daffy tries to teach Gossamer how to stand up for himself. Image:651_27.jpg|Daffy showing Gossamer how to dance. Image:Chainsaws on Fire.png|Doesn't that seem even more ludicrous? Image:Bugs' House on Fire.png|''"MY HOUSE!!!"'' Image:Snapshot20110726111416.png|Granny plays the piano at the talent show. Image:Snapshot20110726111434.png|Gossamer after singing September in the Rain. Image:That's My Baby!.png|''"That's my baby!"'' Witch Lezah applause.png|Witch Lezah applauding Image:Snapshot20110611164518.png|Daffy watching himself sing in his talent show on DVD. Image:Daffy Rushes Off.png|Daffy accident drops scorpions. Image:Daffy Rushes Off (2).png|Daffy runs off, leaving Bugs with the scorpion container. Image:Daffy's 3D Glasses Shattered.png|''"It's just as painful in 3D."'' Image:Daffy Duck's Ending Scene.png|Daffy appears after the credits, instead of Porky. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes animated by Yearim Productions